heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Zoom
is one of the Legitimacy Kingdom's Black Uniforms.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 5 Etymology A Zoom, specifically a Cognac Zoom, is a cocktail comprised of cognac brandy, cream and honey. Appearance Charlotte is described as a woman in her early twenties with white skin and glossy brown hair. She wears a luxurious uniform, primarily black with gold hemming, with a tight black skirt and thick tights. She also wears a pair of rimless, as well as medals and decorations on her chest. Personality Charlotte has a strict personality, described as similar to that of a class president. Background Charlotte was born in a commoner family, one of Alfonso Zoom's twin daughters. Due to complex brought on by newfound riches, their mother gave them extreme high-class education from a young age. Rejecting high society, Charlotte and her twin joined the military and both became Black Uniforms.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 1 Chronology Global Shadow While the rest of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion were sleeping in barracks in readiness for their pre-mission briefing, Charlotte confronted Quenser when he ventured out to the storehouse in order to bring some materials to the maintenance soldiers, holding him at gunpoint but standing down on learning that Quenser was a battlefield student, and therefore outside of her jurisdiction. Charlotte later supervised the group from the 37th sent to sabotage the radar installations on the Kamchatka Peninsula during the nighttime operation. After surviving being shot when Nutley betrayed the group, Charlotte directed Quenser into the mine in order to avoid detection from UAVs.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 6 When they reunited with the other group, Charlotte got an angry Heivia to stand down when he held Quenser at gunpoint.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 9 She was present as the group faced a Powered Suit-wielding Nutley and then the Archangel.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 11Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 12Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 13 In the aftermath of the 24th's thwarted attempt at a massacre, Charlotte, having a broken arm and a sprained ankle, was supported by Quenser. While they were discussing what would happen next, she mentioned to Quenser how the bartender at the bar she frequented would create a new celebratory cocktail whenever he and Heivia destroyed an Object. When Quenser dropped a box full of diamonds he'd picked up in the mine, Charlotte started constricting his neck but backed off as he was outside her jurisdiction.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 14 In the anime, after the incident she reports to a superior that Quenser was clean and their victories against Objects were not due to the "List"'s scenarios but their own efforts. She was then ordered to continue pursuing the "List" and informed that they had intel on the fugitive Flide.Heavy Object Episode 19 A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) After Prizewell City Slicker's defeat, Charlotte approached the imprisoned Sladder Honeysuckle for information of the List and Flide and was warned that if she didn't hurry, the 37th would be annihilated.Heavy Object Episode 22 Learning of Flide's presence in the Alps, where the exchange of Klondike between the world powers was taking place, and the Mirror of Truth which was in his possession, Charlotte sent a warning to Quenser and the 37th, but they were unable to stop Flide from using the Mirror of Truth to distort Milinda Brantini's perception, effectively sending the Baby Magnum out of control.Heavy Object Episode 23 As Sladder informed her that with the control key gone with Flide's death the only way now was to destroy the Baby Magnum and Milinda with it, her communication link with Quenser was cut off as he was caught in the Object's bombardment. After Quenser was rescued by forces from the Information Alliance, he contacted Charlotte and had her put him in touch with Sladder. After the conversation, in which Sladder angered Quenser through insisting Milinda couldn't be saved, Charlotte told Quenser not to let himself be provoked into acting without authorization, informing him that the Legitimacy Kingdom's council was discussing what to do and the current instructions were to wait for orders, at which Quenser cut the communication off, taking matters into his own hands despite the risk of court-martial. After Quenser managed to save Milinda anyway when the council had given up on the Baby Magnum, Charlotte listened as Sladder remarked on how Quenser would become quite a monster in the future and how the composers of the List should be panicking.Heavy Object Episode 24 Skills and Abilities As a Black Uniform in charge of barrier duty, Charlotte has been trained in the use of firearms and in barehanded combat techniques.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 She has also received high-class education, brought on by her mother's complex from her newfound riches. Gallery Charlotte Zoom (Novel).png|Charlotte Zoom as she appears in the novels Charlotte Zoom - Anime Design.png|Charlotte's anime design Heavy Object A Manga Volume 02.jpg|Charlotte with Monica the cover of Heavy Object A02 BD6 Cover.jpg|Charlotte on the cover of the sixth Blu-Ray/DVD release References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female